


Shelter Dogs

by gr8escap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Animal Shelter, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap





	Shelter Dogs

The animal shelter was occupied to near capacity and understaffed, so she volunteered any time she had a free day. Today was one of those days where they were glad to see an able body and a friendly face.

“So glad you’re here! Jasper is scratching at his kennel he’s first out, we keep promising him as soon as we can get to him.”

“Good ole Jasper. He’s just an energetic love.” She said as she washed her hands and tied on her apron. “Don’t worry, Jasper, love, I’ll be right there.”

The black pit bull pranced around his cell before he even saw her, getting excited at her footsteps. “I’m coming you crazy character you.”

She pulled the slip-lead from the hook and put her hand on the latch, “Jasper? Sit.” She commanded, The dog’s rear hovered about an inch above the ground, “Siiit” She said exaggerating the word.

He plopped onto his haunches, his big head pointed straight up, and his tongue lolling out the side of his wide smile. She let herself into the kennel, watching as the dog did nothing but sit. When she turned to him with the leash he scooted a little, wiggling his rear but not relinquishing the sit. “Good boy Jasper,” she crooned as she slipped the lead over his head. She gave him the small treat from her pocket.

“Ok, you have to remember I’m here, don’t go running off and pulling me onto my ass.” She said softly before she turned to the gate of the kennel. The dog stood anxiously at her side, his tail whacking her leg intermittently. “Sit.”

Jasper sat directly on her foot. “Close enough.” She chuckled as she pulled her toe out from under his wide-spread bottom.

Soon enough they were outside the little sanctuary that was built around the shelter. Dura-grass replaced the real thing but there were curvy sidewalks to make it a pleasant adventure for prospective adopters. She looked ahead to see Phoebe, a Border collie mix on a leash with a young man. “Jasper, look, it’s Phoebe. Do me a favor, and don’t bowl over her new friend OK? We don’t want to do anything to make you look bad.”

The dog looked at her adoringly but she knew it was mostly for the treats. He stopped to sniff the ground in several places as they approached. Jasper was a lazy guy who did his business at his leisure and a long walk was always in store, so she didn’t expect him to stop right across from the man, oh, he was beautiful. She was caught off guard, she couldn’t stare at Jasper doing his business, and she couldn’t stare at his incredibly beautiful blue-gray eyes.

He smiled at her, and she couldn’t look away, “Hi,” ok you can do this, talk about Phoebe, “How are you and Phoebe getting along?”

“We’re great, is this Jasper? I was going to check him out next.” He said with a nice, soft, but deep voice.

“It is, he’s been _dying_ to get out, he’s _so_ dramatic. I got here and was instructed “he’s the first to go”.”

“He doesn’t seem as hyper as he was when I was inside.”

“Nah, he’s just got this misplaced sense of urgency. He wants what he wants. He loves to take long walks.” She stooped to clean up after him without skipping a beat, but her cheeks flushed all the same thinking about what she was doing in front of this very nice, very good looking man. “Usually does this a lot later. I guess he needed to make an impression.”

He laughed as she tied the bag, it was musical. The dogs sniffed each other and half-heartedly played at the ends of their leashes. “Were you just coming in or just going out?” she asked, “You could join us and we could trade off. That way you and Jasper could meet properly.”

“We were just heading back, but if Phoebe gets an extra-long walk, it won’t hurt, right?” He brushed a strand of hair from his face before she could imagine doing it herself.

“No, not a bit.” She started imagining she knew him, recognized him from somewhere but the dogs kept her from asking as their play got a little more involved, “Hey you two, you know that’s not acceptable leash play.”

He laughed again when Jasper plopped onto his belly and splayed his legs out behind him, looking up at them both with joy and pride.

“He’s showing off for you. This is Jasper in his element.” She laughed. “Jasper you got [froggy legs](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xpa1/t51.2885-15/s640x640/e35/sh0.08/10865059_445638368948138_2014172367_n.jpg).”

He knelt down to the dog, scratching the supple muscle near the dog’s flattened out rear above his tail. The tail thump, thump, thumped the fake grass beneath him before Jasper rolled over, exposing his belly, and looked up at the man with his signature grin. She knelt near Jasper’s head, scratching his neck while Phoebe sat at the end of her leash and pretended none of them existed.

“I’m Kara, by the way.” She offered, “I volunteer whenever I can.”

“I’m Sebastian, it’s nice to meet you. How do you volunteer and not end up taking them all home?”

“Good to meet you too, that’s tough, but I have a “must be the only dog” at home, so she and I do what we need to do there, and then I come here for my “other dog” fix. Although, the kitten nursery is pretty neat too.”

Jasper rolled out from under Sebastian’s hand that was rubbing his belly and popped up in front of him, lathing his face with kisses.

“Jasper!” she scolded with mock seriousness as he laughed and petted the big head and cropped ears. “Don’t judge him by his pointy ears, he thinks he’s a Vulcan.” She teased, “This guy is very lucky he’s here at a no-kill shelter because his chances are so slim.”

“Why?” he looked shocked, “He’s great with dogs, if Phoebe is any indication and look at him. He’s so friendly.”

“Black dogs are typically the last to be adopted and pit bulls with cropped ears are also overlooked because people think it makes them look mean or more dangerous. Jasper here got lucky he didn’t end up having his whip of a tail docked too, I guess the botched job on the ears scared them off.”

Sebastian stood up and brushed his hands down the thighs of his jeans, “wow.” She could see the thoughts processing as his brow furrowed, “so, this princess over here, who seems to be done with us, she’ll be adopted before this well-behaved, friendly dog?”

“Yup. People will think he’s more energetic and “too much dog” but Phoebe over there is just as much in need of a job to do and many walking adventures as Jasper is.”

“Hmm.”

“Hey Jasper! You ready for your walk now?” The dog bounced in his spot, looking like he was going to jump up, but he never did. “Here, let’s trade, you walk little man here, and I’ll take the princess.”

They traded leashes smoothly and started walking back the way he’d come. “So, what’s the adoption process like?” he asked.

“There’s an application to fill out, and fees, of course. Jasper’s already been neutered so the only wait would be getting hold of your references, and you’d have to have a home visit.”

“Would you be conducting the home visit?” he asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a possibility. It also depends on timing and what both the shelter and I have going on.”

“I suppose it would be easier to guarantee seeing you again if we set a coffee date.”

“I suppose.” She said slowly, astonished.

“Ok, so how about it, you meet Jasper and me for coffee?” he was really a master of the puppy eyes, wasn’t he? “maybe tomorrow?”

“I’d really like that.”


End file.
